white clock
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Shouto ingat, tangan ibunya begitu hangat kala mendekap. Tapi tidak di hari itu. #tododekuweek2019 • Day 1 •


**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei.**

**Story © Panda Dayo.**

**Untuk entri TodoDeku Week Day #1**

**Enjoy~~~**

* * *

Shouto ingat, tangan ibunya begitu hangat kala mendekap. Tubuh kecilnya merasa aman dan bahagia. Ibundanya mengajarkan bahwa tidak salah ia memiliki cita-cita. Bahkan terpatri dalam ingatannya, wanita itu selalu mendukung. Menepuk puncak kepala lembut sambil tersenyum manis bila ia mengatakan asanya.

Tapi tidak di hari itu.

Tidak ada kelembutan dalam matanya kala mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang. Ibunya tiba-tiba menatap marah dan menyiramkan air panas ke wajahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia meraung kesakitan karena area mata kirinya terkena.

Hatinya terluka.

_Apa karena selama ini ibunya berdusta dan memutuskan mengakhiri sandiwara?_

Shouto tidak tahu. Ia pikir sang ibu mulai membenci dirinya. Memikirkan bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi. Ia hanya seorang anak kecil ketika perempuan yang melahirkannya dibawa menuju tempat bernama Rumah Sakit. Ibunya didiagnosis gila. Dilarang bertatap muka.

Shouto berang.

Ia tak pernah berpikir membenci ibundanya apalagi menciptakan karma, tapi lambat laun dendam itu beralih pada Sang Ayah yang menginginkannya menjadi sempurna. Karena dari awal benang merah ini terlihat begitu nyata. Shouto menyimpulkan ibunya terlalu tertekan menghadapi semua yang ada.

Shouto tidak mau menyalahkan sang ibunda apapun alasannya. Karena dia yang pertama mendukung mimpinya. Sebab dialah yang tak pernah lelah memberinya dorongan dahulu kala.

Shouto harus menjadi makhluk rasional ketika berada di medan pertempuran. Perasaan tak boleh dicampuradukkan. Meski demikian, sang Ayah tak keberatan selama Shouto memenuhi standarnya. Ia biarkan dendam anaknya mengalir hingga urat nadi dan dengan keinginan menghabisi.

Shouto menjadi kuat. Banyak pujian datang kepadanya karena berhasil masuk SMA Kepahlawanan ternama. Namun Shouto tak bahagia, ia merasa hampa. Ia pikir tak ada gunanya berada di sini tanpa adanya deviasi. Ia sudah lama _mati_.

Seiring waktu berlalu, ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang bernama Midoriya Izuku. Shouto tak peduli mulanya, karena ia pikir Izuku hanyalah makhluk lemah yang bisa ia jatuhkan kapan saja. Bahkan secara terang-terangan menyatakan perang di antara keduanya.

Tetapi Izuku tidak membalas perkataan kejinya. Ia diam dan memandang penuh arti ke arahnya.

Hanya perlu beberapa menit agar Shouto tersadar dari semua gundahnya. Di tengah pertarungan festival olahraga, tepatnya babak penyisihan. Beban di pundak serasa hilang entah kemana setelah Izuku bilang mengakuinya.

_"Itu kekuatanmu, bukan?!"_

Sebaris kalimat sederhana yang mampu menembus relung hati. Kehangatannya sama dengan ucapan sang ibu dahulu kala sebelum pergi. Diucapkan oleh seorang pemuda biasa. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Shouto bahkan sempat menganggapnya sekadar kutu belaka.

Tetapi detik itu pula ia sadar. Pahlawan bukan hanya soal kekuatan. Keinginan adalah pondasi yang telah lama ia lupakan. Ia tak ingat untuk apa melalui jalan berduri, berpaling dari kenyataan karena terlalu kukuh menolak eksistensinya sendiri. Betapa bodoh selama ini ia bersikap abai hanya karena ego yang kelewat tinggi.

Dia adalah seorang Todoroki Shouto.

Fokusnya pecah. Antara ingin memenangkan pertarungan atau mengucapkan terima kasih secara gamblang. Namun Izuku terus menyerang tanpa jeda, Shouto yang terbiasa menjadi rasional refleks membalas dengan kekuatan setara.

Pertarungan hari itu diakhiri dengan hancurnya arena.

_[ Juga hati yang telah lama ia bekukan. ]_

* * *

_"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."_

_—Haruki Murakami, Kalka on The Shore_

* * *

A/N :

TodoDeku Week started today!

Promptnya nyerempet bau canon jadi sekalian. Sampai TodoDeku Week selesai bakal publish per hari di sini. I'm sorry for my ugly writing. Ga bakat di genre ini. Juga kenapa baru up malem karena saya hari ini sibuk makan2 #gakngajak2

See ya tomorrow!

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
